Hum des crêpes
by Edakena
Summary: Un petit OS spécial crêpes, Sanji prépare un goûter très spécial... Warning yaoi Zoro X Sanji


J'aime les crêpes au Nutella. Voui voilà comment j'introduis ce texte XD. Je fais ce que je veux nan. En tout cas après lecture vous ne verrez plus certains aliments de la même façon. Je vous épargne la confiture… Pour le moment :face :

Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda (et qu'il continue son magnifique travail parce que sans One Piece je ne vis pas moi^^') mais cet espèce de délire pervers est de moi XD

Warning : Yaoi en force :face :

Bonbonbonbon ^^ je m'attaque à mes deux idiots préférés on les aura reconnu :face :

*sautille partout* prêtes^^ ? :face : Allons-y alors^^

* * *

><p>Le bout d'un long nez passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et une tête élastique tenta d'infiltrer les lieux. La tête en question fut renvoyée d'un coup de poêle envoyant le propriétaire de la dit-tête voler sur toute la longueur du navire et manquer d'aller piquer une tête dans les eaux de Grand Line. Celui qui avait un long nez se dépêcha de partir en courant pour échapper au courroux du démon.<p>

« Le capitaine vole bien bas aujourd'hui. » Commenta une femme aux cheveux noirs en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Sanji-bro' doit être un peu fatigué.

-Cook-san épuisé alors qu'il est en cuisine ? Cela m'est difficile à croire. » Pouffa Robin en esquissant un de ses petits sourires en coin que tout l'équipage lui connaissait si bien.

La belle savait certaines choses que les autres ignoraient et de son avis un Sanji meurtri et exténué surtout au petit matin n'était pas une chose si rarissime. L'esprit perverti des lectrices aura sans doute compris. Le blondinet en question était en réalité à bout de forces pour une autre raison, pour une fois…

« Allez encore une » Murmura le cuistot. « Doucement, doucement, coule bien sur toute la surface. Voilà… »

Un grésillement se fit alors entendre. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire satisfait et se détendit. Il y était depuis plusieurs heures, il voulait atteindre la perfection. Il jeta un coup d'œil empli de jugements à l'assiette trônant sur la table. Il prit en main le manche et esquissa un vif mouvement. Quelque chose partit dans les airs… Avant d'atterrir sans encombre sur la pile de crêpes déjà prêtes. Apparemment inconscient du fantasme des fans qu'il venait de briser le blond recommença la même manœuvre finissant de vider le saladier où il avait fait sa pâte. Il huma l'air, non de non ce que cela sentait bon.

« A taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaable ! »

Il tendit l'oreille, il lui sembla que l'enfer se déchaînait ou alors qu'un troupeau d'il ne savait quel bovin avait envahi le navire. Quelques secondes, ou plutôt centièmes de secondes plus tard il trouva devant lui des visages affamés, des yeux larmoyants et des filets de bave dégoulinant sur ses chaussure. Plus gracieuses les ladies du bateau entrèrent, ignorant le capitaine qui était désormais à pleurer de joie en se mouchant dans la fourrure de Chopper.

« Luffy ! » Se plaignit le petit renne en tentant péniblement de se dégager pour se mettre à table, surtout qu'Usopp lorgnait le plat et semblait prêt à voler sa part. Pour une fois que ça ne serait pas Luffy. Où était le buisson se demanda le cuistot ? Ah le voilà qui arrivait. Il esquissa un petit signe de tête envers les autres avant d'aller s'asseoir. Du bout du pied Sanji poussa Luffy pour faire face à ses convives.

« Pourquoi des crêpes Sanji-kun ? » Demanda avec curiosité Nami.

« Chère mellorine depuis que je suis tout petit au restaurant nous avons consacré une journée où les crêpes étaient à l'honneur, il n'était pas question que je déroge à la tradition cette année.

-Sanjiiiii j'ai faiiiiiim. » Le pied dans la bouche de Luffy fut la réponse du cook qui voulait finir son explication.

« J'ai décidé de les garnir ou de les agrémenter avec des choses importantes pour vous, et pour ce qui ne rentrait pas dans une crêpe j'ai mis à côté » Déclara Sanji tout content de lui.

« Pour Chopper de la barbe à papa, pour Usopp je t'ai trouvé un piment particulièrement puissant, pour Brook tu as un verre de lait avec ta crêpe je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

Le squelette jeta un coup d'œil à sa crêpe qui était repliée et en souleva discrètement un bout il trouva alors une culotte en sucre. S'il avait eu un nez et du sang il aurait fait une belle hémorragie… Tout l'équipage avait sur le visage un sourire magnifique, ils avaient l'impression que c'était Noël sur le Sunny Go.

« Franky un pack de 6 litres de cola. Bon Luffy tu t'en doutes j'ai garni la tienne de viande et…

-MESHIIIIIII ! » Luffy se mit à engloutir avant d'être sauvagement tabassé par Sanji qui tenait à ce que tout le monde mange en même temps.

« Robin-Chwan je t'ai dessiné des ponéglyphes avec du sirop. Nami-Swaaaaan des quartiers d'orange pour la tienne. Dégustez mes déesses je vous en prie. »

Nami se pencha vers Robin et lui susurra quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, faisant rire l'archéologue. Elles savaient bien que ceci n'était que pour faire bonne figure. Hé oui Sanji comme la première crêpe qui avait brûlée il était grillé quand à ses occupations nocturnes…

« Oï ero-cook et moi ?

-Use baka marimo ! » Toujours aussi sympathique envers le verdoyant le cuistot esquissa alors un sourire carnassier.

« J'ai mis de l'herbe dans la tienne pour te rappeler à ta nature. »

Zoro eut envie de jurer bruyamment puis décida de s'avouer vaincu pour une fois et de goûter à cette crêpe qui lui faisait tant envie. Tout le monde put enfin goûter les crêpes. Il y eut un instant de silence puis un concert de « délicieux ! Exquis ! » Sanji rosissait de plaisir. Il tourna son attention vers Zoro qui était silencieux, la tête d'algues semblait songeuse. Mais l'épéiste n'exprima pas sa pensée et le repas continua en silence.

La journée fila, les allées et venues dans la cuisine étaient constant, chacun venait reprendre une crêpe dès qu'il avait une petite faim. Le soir venu tout le monde alla se coucher, la panse bien pleine, chacun rêvant de crêpe. Zoro se dirigea vers la vigie car il était l'heure de son tour de garde. La personne précédente était Sanji et apparemment celui-ci lui avait laissé un message se dit le bretteur en trouvant un petit papier là où il voulait s'asseoir.

« Kuso marimo viens dans ma cuisine dans un quart d'heure. » Disait le petit mot.

Zoro leva un sourcil, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Oh c'était bien l'écriture de Sanji là n'était pas la question il voulait juste s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu couiner de plaisir en lisant la missive. Déjà qu'il était à peu près certain que les femelles du vaisseau étaient au courant il n'avait pas besoin que Luffy sache que Sanji et lui s'amusaient à faire du rodéo sur l'un et l'autre… Le quart d'heure lui sembla interminable. Il descendit rapidement de son perchoir. Hum Franky devrait songer à investir pour un panneau « Ne pas déranger, mâles en rut, danger »… Zoro courut vers la cuisine, rien que de penser au blondinet qui devait l'attendre sagement, il en avait le pantalon qui le serrait. Il esquissa un sourire dément, oh oui il allait prendre ce petit cuisinier dans ses bras puis le prendre sauvagement sur la table. Toutefois il était intrigué. Pourquoi avait-il du attendre quinze minutes avant de pouvoir venir ? Encore une lubie du cook…

« Oï…

-Entre vite… » Entendit-il. Il frissonna devant les mots prononcés d'une voix suave.

Zoro trouva alors son amant… Nu… Il sursauta de surprise. Non ce n'était pas la vue du corps sans vêtements qui le surprenait c'est ce qui le recouvrait. Le blond était couvert de crêpes… Au niveau du bas-ventre. Ce petit vicieux lui cachait la partie la plus plaisante du tableau. Quoique la vue de ce corps brillant légèrement l'excitait déjà au plus haut point. Brillant ?

« Non tu n'as quand même pas ?

-Viens vérifier par-toi-même idiot… »

Zoro s'avança en refermant à clé derrière lui. Sanji trônait sur la table, dans le genre petit plat fait maison qui va être dégusté avec soin. Zoro se pencha et lécha doucement le téton de son compagnon faisant trembler celui-ci. Le verdoyant passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Du sirop carrément ? »

Sanji lui pointa un des meubles de la cuisine. Zoro rougit doucement et chuchota :

« Tu n'y penses quand même pas ? Chantilly, sirop, sucre glace et Nutella sérieusement ?

-Pourquoi pas ? » Le défia le blond.

Zoro décida d'accepter de mener cette bataille et prit avec lui le sucre et le Nutella. Comme Sanji était déjà dégoulinant de sirop il le laissait de côté. La chantilly il la gardait pour après. Héhéhé, Sanji ne regretterait pas son idée. Le cuisinier fut donc sucré et tartiné de Nutella. Zoro grimpa sur la table et s'installa à cheval sur son blondinet. Il posa ses mains sur le torse et plongea dans le paradis de la gourmandise. Le mélange sucre, sirop et Nutella ajoutés à la saveur naturelle de la peau de son cher et tendre c'était le pied.

« Dis ça peut être tous les jours la fête des crêpes ?

-Crève. Fais-moi goûter plutôt. »

Zoro acquiesça et se pencha investissant la bouche de Sanji lui faisant partager le délicieux encas. Sanji agrippa le haut de l'épéiste, le tira vers le haut et l'en délesta. Zoro sauta à bas de Sanji et esquissa un petit mouvement de rein en retirant son pantalon faisant gronder d'envie le cuistot. Zoro décida de s'occuper des dernières crêpes. Il les dévora à une vitesse qui effraya Sanji, woh bon sang ça y est il avait un fauve dans la cuisine. Le verdoyant prit la chantilly et en vida une partie du contenu sur la pointe du membre de son amant. Il éclata de rire, fier de lui. Sanji le regarda avec un air à la fois perplexe et amusé. Zoro continua de se marrer avant d'aller déguster sa crème faisant gémir sa proie… Zoro remit plusieurs fois de la crème se régalant aussi des petits cris que poussait son amant.

« Oh ça ce n'est pas de la chantilly… » Constata-t-il.

« Aaaah teme continue… Zorooooo… » Murmurait sans relâche Sanji.

Enfin le « supplice » prit fin, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

« Tu n'as plus faim ?

-Oh si mon plat de résistance m'appelle ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil en venant se coller à lui et en lui écartant les cuisses…

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini *se fait caillasser* mais euuuh vous avez quand même pas besoin de moi pour imaginer la suite nan ? *SBAFFFF*<p> 


End file.
